elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Forgetting about Fjola
Walkthrough The quest Forgetting about Fjola is located in Mistwatch Tower. The tower itself is located southeast of the Atronach Stone and is a embedded into a mountain. As you approach the Keep itself there will be approximately 4 bandits of varying difficulty but most should be named Mistwatch Bandit. These bandits although named for the location are no more difficult than what you most likely have already encountered. Upon entering through the drawbridge that you are able to lower from the outside you are left in a hallway that leads to an alcove and a locked door that requires a key. Down the alcove is Christer, an older male character who is dressed in common clothes. He goes on to tell you that he snuck in past the guards in order to find his wife Fjola. There is varying statements that can be said but ultimately agreeing to help him find her begins the quest Forgetting about Fjola and rewards you with the key to Mistwatch. This will allow you to progress further into the keep and eventually find out her fate. Moving forward there are a number of bandit encounters that will take place again with varying degrees of difficulty dependent on your level. Halfway though your trip up the keep you find a cell with a dead woman inside, as well as a note on a table outside of it saying that a woman that was captured couldn't stand up to another bandits fists. Do not be alarmed if this does not update the quest for this is not what you were looking for just continue on your trip to the top. When you reach the summit of the keep you enter the final portion of the tower. Inside is a Bandit Leader and no other Characters. I do not know if it is possible to actually hit the bandit leader first for as you approach the leader will walk up to you stealthed or not and begin a conversation. She reveals herself to be Fjola and does not wish to go back to her husband. One item of note is a book on Heavy Armor in the room after the room in which Fjola is standing. This is where you have two options. Option A: Kill Fjola take whatever you want from her including a ring worth 150 gold (base). After she is dead you inform Christer (near the entrance) and tell him that you in fact had to kill her. He flies into a rage and ultimately you have to then kill him as well. He carries nothing of value. Note: You can still have a "good" side ending with the following method. When Christer attack you disarm yourself and beat him senseless with your fists until he said "No more! I yield!" then press the button to unsheathe your weapon "R" (PC) and he will be no more hostile towards you. Talk to him and say that she's dead but you found her wedding band. Option B: You may tell Fjola that you will help her get rid of her husband without killing him. She then gives you her ring and is passive toward you from that moment on so if you did desire to get any sneak attacks on her this would be the safer option. When you return to Christer you either tell him that you found a ring and that Fjola is either dead or was not in the keep. He will then be disheartened and allow you to keep the ring as it reminds him of too much pain. He leaves and you finally return to Fjola, inform her that her husband has left and she is grateful. She states that she will help you in the future and the quest is completed. Rewards Category:Skyrim: Quests